Hermione's Lost Past
by VampireWitch456
Summary: When Hermione was little 6 months after her mother "died" she was kidnapped and placed into the future with no memories of her past but after she turns 18 she remembers and discovers her mum isn't dead but a part of the Cullen family.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter One ~ Kidnapped

Hermione Lily-Rose Adriana Hale was a two year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes and she lived with her mother Rosalie Lillian Hale, her two Uncles Antony and Jack and her grandparents Jonathan and Lillian Hale.

She was with her grandparents watching TV waiting for her mum to arrive back from her friend's house and suddenly there was a ring at the door and so Hermione's grandmother Lillian urged her granddaughter to stay in the living room but Hermione saw her grandmother cry then shut the door.

Lillian Hale knelt beside her granddaughter and said "Mia sweetie your mommy didn't want to leave you but she's with the angels now"

Hermione looked at her grandparents with tears in her eyes and said "Nanny is mommy dead"?

Jonathan had grey hair and brown eyes said "Yes baby she is I'm so sorry Mia"

Jonathan and Lillian hug their granddaughter, suddenly Antony and Jack arrived home from work and that's when they stopped dead in their tracks and Lillian shook her head as a sign to say their big sister was dead and so the family grieved together.

* * *

><p>The Funeral 2 weeks later...<p>

Today it was a grey day with the possibility of rain and after the ceremony Hermione stood in the graveyard with her grandparents and Uncles dressed in a pretty black dress and she laid a single white rose on her mother's grave. The family then walked away and Hermione was promised she could visit her mother's grave often.

* * *

><p>3 months later...<p>

It had been 3 months since her mother's death and the funeral Hermione came downstairs and she heard her grandparents arguing in the kitchen and so she decided to listen to them arguing rather than interrupt them.

Antony and Jack were at work so they didn't know or hear their parents arguing but it didn't make the sadness go away or the pain lessen any better.

Suddenly through the window outside she saw a black figure watching her but she passed it off and so she went upstairs to get dressed.

She was in her room and she decided to wear a burgundy dress with her burgundy dolly shoes and her necklace her mom had given her when she was a baby.

Suddenly the familiar black figure appeared in her room and she screamed but before her grandparents could get there the man apparated away with the small girl leaving her grandparents devastated.

A/N: Short Chapter i know but i promise the Chapters get longer it's just i kind of ran out of ideas on what to write in this Chapter so PLEASE don't hate me and PLEASE Review


	2. Memories

Chapter two ~ Memories

20 year old Hermione was at 12 Grimmauld Place with her friends after the war took place and she saw a newspaper clipping and so she read it and gasped as it was about a girl who went missing in 1933.

Hermione went upstairs to hers and Ginny's room and out of nowhere a strange necklace that looked unfamiliar yet familiar to Hermione appeared on her dresser and she placed it on and suddenly her memories flowed through her like water and then she came out of the memories and said "Oh my god"!

Hermione then noticed her friend Ginny was in the room, Ginny had long red hair and brown eyes and she said "what is it Mione"?

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked and said "I...I remember".

Ginny looked at her in confusion and said "Remember what Mione"?

Hermione said "My life before the orphanage" She then broke down in tears remembering her birth mother was dead and her grandparents too.

Ginny looked at her friend shocked to discover this and said "Wait you were in an orphanage"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah *wipes her tears and goes to the mirror* Oh my god Gin look".

Ginny went to the mirror and saw her friend's once bushy brown hair was now long jet black hair and her eyes were a lighter brown and she said "wow how do we explain this one"?

Harry came into the room and said "Explain whaa...Ginny who is the girl in yours and Mione's room"?

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's timing and said "It's me you dunderhead i guess the glamour wore off".

Harry then realized it was his best friend and said "Blimey Hermione you look almost like...well"

Hermione cut Harry off and said "like a Potter yeah i know believe me when i say this it is awkward for me too".

Hermione sighed and said "I was born Hermione Lily-Rose Adriana Hale on the 10th August 1931 i know but let me finish *sighs* when i was two years old i was kidnapped from my grandparents and two uncles Antony and Jack 3 months after my...she then started to cry and Harry said after what Mione"?

Hermione took a deep breath and said "My mom was killed s-she was r-raped and beaten to death by her fiance and his drunken mates"

Ginny placed her hands over her mouth in shock and said "Oh Mione *hugs her* what happened whilst you were kidnapped"?

Hermione continued "The men i now know to be deatheaters removed my memories and sent me here to the future. I ended up in an orphanage in London with no memory of my parents the only thing i could tell them was my name and well i lived there until my 3rd birthday and i was adopted by Selene and David Granger and well Dumbledore found out when he came to see us on my 12th birthday and well he promised to keep it a secret that my last name was changed to Granger".

Ginny hugged her best friend and said "Oh Mione"

Hermione hugged the redhead back and said "The only ones who know are Remus, Tonks, Sirius and was Dumbledore but Minerva and Severus i mean Snape knows too".

Harry then said "So no; telling Ron then"?

Hermione said "Especially Ron he'll only freak out you know how he takes these things he'll accuse me of all sorts and call me a lier"

Ginny said "We know and we also know you aren't and we know you kept it from us because you yourself didn't know the truth up until now"

Harry agreed and said "Do you think your dad's alive"?

Hermione sighed and said "I believe he is not alive Harry because he left my mom when she fell pregnant with me but i believe he did so to protect us and well i believe that is where i got half of my magic from".

Hermione then said "I'm going to go to Rochester, New York to see what i can find out i mean i don't know much but i have my memories and well i have an instinct that's telling me my mom isn't dead as everyone believed she was".

Ginny said "Why go there Mione"?

Hermione explained "Well i was born in Rochester, New York and besides maybe i can find out where my grandparents are buried and pay my respects to them".

Harry nodded and said "Okay fair enough"

Hermione decided to give them an extra surprise and said "By the way i will use my Auror's license if needed or if i get in trouble".

Harry and Ginny looked at their friend and Ginny said "You have an Auror's license since when"?

Hermione began to explain "Since summer of 5th year *sighs* my uncle Harrison who is my adoptive mum's brother is an auror and he trained me as one himself after he saw i had the skills to be one. Only the Auror department and the minister of magic knew at the time".

Harry said "Wow so i presume Kingsley knows this"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yup he does know"

Hermione packed some of her things into her backpack and she cast an undetectable extension charm on the bag so she could fit other things she thinks she may need like books and a few potions and she asked them both to cover for her but as she was about to leave Remus said "where prey tell are you going Snowdrop"?

Hermione explained to the old werewolf "Mooney i need to go to Rochester, New York to see if i can find out any more information on my mother i mean my instincts are telling me she's still alive somewhere".

Remus had short graying sandy blonde hair and brown eyes and said "Aah i take it you got your memories back then"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah i did and i feel happy i did but Mooney i need to do this".

Harry turned to the werewolf and asked "Remus is she allowed to; use her Aurors license if she gets in trouble"?

Remus looked at Hermione and said "Oh good you told them *smiles* well Harry she is allowed to seems as how the Aurors of our world are the equivalent to the muggle police officers".

Hermione smiled "See Harry"

Remus said "Do you want us to tell Molly and the others you had a family emergency"?

Hermione sighed with relief and said "Well yes because it is the truth that'll help me grately"

Harry smiled at his friend and said "Then we will tell Molly and the others just that".


	3. Author's Note 1

Hermione's Lost Past

Author's Note:

Hello to all those who read this at the moment in reality I'm really busy with College and my studies and I have my final exams in May however don't think I'm giving up on this or any of my other stories because I'm not. Friday I will break up for 2 weeks Easter holidays so I hope to get some well-deserved rest and to write a little more. I'm sorry this has to happen but yeah it is as it is.

Thank you all to those who also reviewed or viewed or even Favorited this it brings me happiness :)


	4. NOT a CHAPTER

Hermione's Lost Past Author's Note

Hi everyone,

unfortunately all I wrote for Chapter 3 has been lost so I have to re-tell and re-edit it all. It makes me sad but due to education and other reasons I haven't had a chance to update or edit it further so hold on a little longer

This is soooo annoying but don't hate me for focusing on my education PLEASE know i originally wrote a lot and was near to be finishing it but it was lost and so i have to re-write it all

Again sorry for further delay but these things happen

From VampireWitch456


	5. Home and discoveries

Chapter Three ~ Home and discoveries

Hermione apparated into her big house that belonged to her grandparents and she restored the house as if someone still lived here and she then got settled in again and after she did she picked up a photo of her mum and herself when she was two which was taken before her mum died and smiles at the memory as if she was watching the memory in a video.

She then decided to go check out the town again and she stepped out of the house and the neighbor next door who was a tall man with green eyes and short dark brown hair came out of his house with the garbage looked at her and whilst placing it into the trash said "you just moved in the Hale place right"?

"Yes i just moved here from England but i was originally born here in Rochester" Hermione happy to be home said this.

"Oh cool well I'm Hayden Smith i live here with my wife Helena but she's at work" Hayden said this introducing himself to his new neighbor.

smiling Hermione introduced herself and replied "Hi Hayden I'm Hermione Granger it is very nice to meet you"

They shook hands "Well I'd best be off i mean I'm going to explore the town a bit" Hermione politely said this

Hayden understanding said "Okay well i hope to see you soon Hermione"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Denali, Alaska...<p>

On a hot Summers day a Pixie short haired woman with gold eyes and a creamy complexion to her skin sat beside her husband and her family and listened to her brother playing piano when suddenly she went rigid and saw images of a brown haired girl with brown eyes. Then she came out of the vision "I didn't know you had a daughter Rosalie"

As she said this her big sister with long blonde hair and gold eyes with a creamy complexion to her skin looked at her and looked at her huge muscle husband and replied "Alice I did have a daughter but she's dead isn't she?''

Alice shook her head "No she isn't she's alive it seems she was somehow taken to the future and well she's home again"

Rosalie couldn't believe this and was somewhat happy but shocked her daughter was alive "Hermione's father was a man who wasn't exactly normal. He had abilities which he controlled by his wand and he told me he was a wizard. i think the men who took Hermione were the men her father was after"

The Patriarch of their family who had short honey blonde hair and gold eyes looked at his adoptive daughter interested "hmm when i was human and i worked with my father i was told of people who could do magic and harnessed it with a wand sadly these were just one of the many my father swore to kill. Rosalie i think you're correct in your theory and as far as i know there was a war in Wizarding Britain against one of their own who turned against them and declared war with his followers who became known as Deatheaters. I know this because of an old friend of mine who took part in the war and he told me "

The Matriarch of the family had long dark brown hair and gold eyes with a soft creamy complexion looked at her husband "Albus told you of a war Carlisle"?

Carlisle looked at his wife "Yes Esme he actually mentioned a second war against this guy known as Voldemort who had somehow come back from the dead"

Alice's husband who had short honey blonde hair like his father with gold eyes and looked scarred knew what wars could do to a person or people who survived the experience "I heard of it too"

Edward smiled "Maybe we should go to Rosalie's old home and see the girl"

Emmett agreed "Carlisle please let us go see her she's my step-daughter and Rosalie's daughter"

Carlisle smiled agreeing "Yes i think that will be a good idea"

"I warn you all she's been through quite a bit over the last seven years at her boarding school she's now eighteen" Alice said

"i don't really mind all i want is to hold my baby girl again and to talk with her" Rosalie smiled excited

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to the records office and using her Auror's license managed to see the investigation files and she looked at the records and gasped as she saw it said: Rosalie Lillian Hale's body was never recovered but Royce King her fiancé was placed under house arrest and later found dead in his room. Hermione Lily-Rose Adriana Hale was kidnapped 3 months after her mother's death and we found no leads so the investigation as to her disappearance was closed.<p>

Hermione gasped and she put the file back and then walked back to the house and as soon as she heard the doorbell ring and so she took off her coat and opened the door and she gasped as she was shocked to see her mum "m-mom"?

Rosalie looked at the tall long brown haired girl "Hermione is that you baby"?

"Yes mom it's me i came home after all these years" Hermione said this with tears in her eyes.

Rosalie looked at her grown up daughter whilst hugging said "wow goodness you've grown can Emmett and I come in"

"It's your house as well as mine mom" Hermione said this whilst smirking which was something she rarely did.

Emmett whilst laughing turned to his wife "she's so like you Rose"

"She's not. Rosalie then laughed "okay i suppose she is a bit"

They went inside, Emmett and Rosalie sat across from Hermione and she said smiling "so are you both together"?

"Yeah we are he was attacked by a bear, i smelt the blood so i went to him and took him to Carlisle who's our father for all intensive purposes, we fell in love and then we married each other" Rosalie said this smiling and she kissed her husband afterwards.

"Nice welcome to the family Emmett" Hermione said this whilst smiling "So does this mean you're my step-dad?"

Emmett whilst laughing said "thanks Hermione so any guys i need to beat up"?

Hermione getting his joke replied "Nope I'm single at the moment" She then looked down sadly and replied "i caught my boyfriend cheating on me but i hexed him as did his sister and her fiancé"

Rosalie gasped "You inherited your father's magic"?

"Yes i did and well i know dad's relatives"

Hermione told her mum and Emmett her life story and how she came to remember and Rosalie said "did you just say you were in a war"?

"Yeah mom i had to i mean i became an Auror for a reason" Hermione explained after the war and due to being involved with the Order that she joined as an Auror.

Emmett whilst smirking replied "Wow badass" "I agree and well i'm proud of you" Rosalie said this smiling.

Hermione smiled back "Thanks Emmett, mom"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay but things here in my life have been chaotic and well i hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Telling Molly, Ginny and of Missions

**AN: Sorry for the delay but when you aren't very well plus College it's a bit hard to update so i hope you like it**

**Chapter Four ~ Telling Molly and of Missions**

Hermione met the other members of the Cullen and was treated as a member of their family because she's Rosalie's daughter and actually she found she could have a discussion with Jasper about war because both have been through one.

After 3 days Hermione decided to apparate back to Grimmauld Place and since it was late Molly was doing her nightly check-ups on the kids Hermione seeing Molly looked at her "uh oh oops sorry Molly don't mind me"

Molly placed her hands on her hips "Uh oh is right Missy where have you been? you've been gone for 4 days!"

"I was in Rochester, New York since i lived there" Hermione sadly said

Ginny intrigued answered "Why were you there Mione"?

"Because as Harry, Remus and Ginny said i had a family emergency, i went to New York to see if i could track down my birth mom" Then with tears in her eyes she explained "Yes Molly i was adopted i was two when i arrived in that orphanage and spent 6 months there and on my real 3rd birthday i was adopted by the Granger's"

"What happened for you to be in an orphanage did your real parents die dear"? Molly asked this wanting to know more.

Suddenly Hermione's tears fell and she shook her head "No 3 months after my mom "died" i was kidnapped from my grandparents and sent here to the future i was 2 years old when that happened"

Ginny and Molly gasped "Wait you were born in the past"? Ginny asked still in a bit of shock.

Hermione smiled and explaining "Yes specifically 10th August 1931 but i am happy i grew up here in the future and well as i said as soon as i recovered my memories 3 days ago i went looking and actually i found out my mom is now a vegetarian animal drinking vampire along with her adoptive family the Cullens and actually i am considered a part of their family"

Molly whilst sitting down said "Wow alright dear"

"Molly i am still getting used to the time difference as it is daylight there" Hermione explained

Ginny catching on to what Hermione was saying asked "Are you coming back here"?

Hermione smiled gently "Well i came back because Kingsley wants to speak with me about a mission"

"Why would he ask only you and not the boys"? Molly asked listening more

"Because Molly i am an auror have been since summer of 5th year thanks to my adoptive Uncle Harrison he's an Auror and well he saw i had the skills and trained me and well i am a fully qualified auror but only a few knew and well this is my mission alone" Hermione answered looking at them feeling guilty she didn't tell them.

Giny smiled and said "Alright just be safe Mione"

Hermione smiling back said "I will be safe"

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Hermione apparated to the Ministry and knocked on the Minister's office and he signaled her to come in so she did and she sat down and he said "Hermione I'm glad you came did you find what you were looking for"?

"Yes thank you Kingsley i found my mom and actually her adoptive family have accepted me as a part of their family" Hermione answered when sitting down.

"That's lovely well your mission is to track down 3 rogue deatheaters that escaped the battle and well they've been tracked to Forks, Washington" Kingsley answered in a more stern voice.

"That's where my mom and her family live so no doubt Alice has foreseen this and they may be able to help" Hermione said smiling.

Kingsley then said "Well then i wish you a safe trip Hermione and be safe remember Mad Eye's saying Constant Vigilance"

Hermione and Kingsley laughed and then she said "Thanks Kingsley i'll remember that"

Hermione apparated back into Grimmauld Place and started to pack the reason of her stuff and Ginny said "where you off to"?

"Forks, Washington on an auror mission I'll be alright Ginny" Hermione said packing the last of her stuff.

Suddenly the boys came in and saw Hermione had her things packed and so they looked at her


	7. NOT A CHAPTER BUT UPDATE

**Hermione's Lost Past Authors Note 3#**

**Hello everyone I regret to say this but unfortunately my computer isn't working anymore for some odd reason which means all my fanfics will be either lost or inaccessible therefore I will have to either wait until I can get it repaired or get a new computer and until then write alternative chapters to the original ones.**

**This may be an unfortunate thing however i have a plan which involves using my iPad to update and upload documents until this can be sorted. Luckily ****Chapters 4 and 5 are luckily saved on my account here so if necessary i can update/edit them that way **

**Anyways, I'm sorry again and please don't hate me from VampireWitch456**


	8. Of Missions and Waking up as a Newborn

Chapter Five ~ Vampires and Deatheaters

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and apparated to Forks, Washington and she knocked on the door where her mom lived with her family and Emmett opened the door and said "hey squirt what are you doing here"?

Hermione smiled and hugging him said "Hi Emmett i came here because i need somewhere to stay"

Rosalie hugging her daughter interrupted by saying "Because of your mission we know Alice foresaw it"

They went inside and upstairs to the living room and Hermione was hugged by all the other Cullen's and Carlisle said "you can stay for as long as you need to Mia"

Hermione smiled at her new nickname and replied "thank you all of you for your kindness i really appreciate it"

* * *

><p>Later on that day...<p>

Hermione was in her room the Cullens had done especially for her decorated in a range of blues and purples with a desk, bookshelf and a huge walk-in closet to which Alice, her mother and Esme had gone all out to buy new clothes for her.

Sitting on her queen sized bed Hermione was reading a book and then she went downstairs where she told her family she was going to go out, they then wished her a safe return home and she left.

Hermione was in the woods tracking the 3 deatheaters and suddenly she was thrown against a tree and landed harshly on the grounds and she was surrounded by the 3 deatheaters she put up a good fight but she knew she was weakening because of the extent of her injuries and suddenly large wolves attacked the 3 deatheaters killing them and then Hermione saw them morph back into humans then passed out.

The leader of the wolves said "shit!" and then picking her up into his arms turned to the others in his pack "I'll take her back to the house, Paul and Jared; take care of the magic scum that tried killing Hermione"

Sam ran back to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door trying not to injure Hermione more, opening the door Carlisle said "Sam what happened to her"?

Sam turned to Carlisle and replied "3 deatheaters tried killing her we saw it and helped but we got there too late"

Carlisle looking at Hermione replied "Okay we need to get her into the medical room" Sam following Carlisle moved Hermione into the medical room and Carlisle looking worried said "Sam you can go now thank you for your help"

Rosalie sped into the medical room and demanded an answer replied "Carlisle what happened to her"?

"She was attacked by the deatheaters luckily Sam and his pack killed them oh shit Rose i need your permission to you know. Carlisle said this whilst examining Hermione

Rosalie looking worried said "Carlisle do it i want her to be alive I can't lose her"

"Okay trust me she won't feel it and you know I wouldn't do this unless I thought it was best besides we all care about her" Carlisle said this and he sank his fangs into Hermione letting the venom take its course.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Limbo...<p>

Hermione opened her eyes and a tall man with messy black hair and hazel brown eyes said "Hello my darling daughter"

"You're my dad wow umm hello" said Hermione shocked to see the father she never knew

"I have been watching you always from heaven and i am so proud of you and what you've achieved" her father said this whilst smiling

"Thanks dad sorry i didn't get to know you when you were alive" Hermione said to her father whilst they took a walk through limbo

"It's okay at least you have your mother and actually although old you also have your half-brother Charles, his wife Adriana, your nephew James and his wife Lily" Richard said walking with his daughter

Hermione shocked by this said "Oh cool are they in Potter Manor"?

"As is Sirius yes you see they knew all the events and they couldn't change them but what they did was they made a group of low profile deatheater's look like them" Richard said whilst explaining.

Hermione then said "Oh my god wow umm the fire's getting closer"

Richard looking at her said "Don't fight it Hermione at least you'll get to spend eternity with your mum and her family"

Hermione telling her dad "True but i have to watch everyone else i care about like Harry, Ginny and the others grow old and eventually die"

She then saw her dad disappear as the fire consumed her.

* * *

><p>2 days later...<p>

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her mum and said "Mom I'm sorry i went off and almost got killed"

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault you were acting on orders" Rosalie said whilst hugging her newborn daughter.

"But still i could have been killed i feel bad" Hermione said looking down

"Hermione wasn't your fault besides i like it that i get to spend eternity with my daughter and my family" Rosalie explained whilst hugging her

"Yeah but it also means watching my friends grow old and have kids and then die so it is a blessing and a curse but mostly a blessing" Hermione said whilst smiling

**A/N: I apologise for the delay in publishing this Chapter I will eventually get to write the next few Chapters**


	9. Return to the Burrow

Hermione's Lost Past

Chapter Six ~ Return to the Burrow

It was a beautiful sunny morning at the Burrow the cottage that belonged to the Weasley family.

Molly Weasley had short red hair and brown eyes and was a plump woman she was also the matriarch of the family.

She came downstairs and she was the first one up when she heard a pop in the living room and so she had her wand at the ready and she went into the living room but put her wand away sighing with relief "Hermione you scared me"

Hermione smiled "I'm sorry Molly i didn't mean to scare you. Maybe we should sit down"

Molly sat down across from Hermione "what is it dear?"

"Okay here goes" Hermione said whilst nervous and removed the glamour charm concealing her long black and blonde hair and gold eyes.

Molly looked at Hermione then saying whilst shocked "what happened to you dear? you look beautiful"

Hermione smiled "thank you Molly my changes happened six days ago. My looks changed after the mission Kingsley sent me on. I was taking on Deatheaters in Forks and got badly hurt luckily I sent the Deatheaters to Azkaban but I almost died. To save my life my mum's adoptive father made me…immortal like them and well I drink animal blood which allows me to adapt and live normally I swear I am not a threat otherwise I would've attacked you and the others by now"

Molly listened to everything Hermione said "well I know you would've attacked us by now but I also know you wouldn't attack us so I accept you're different"

Ginny came downstairs at that moment "Hermione is it really you?"

Hermione looked at her friend "yes it's me Ginny I found out who my father was"

Harry and Ron came downstairs hearing their best friend

Harry had short messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes and Ron had short red hair and blue eyes.

Harry looked at his best friend "Who was your father Hermione?"

Hermione turned round to face Harry "maybe if you all sit down it will be easier"

They all sat down then Hermione said whilst nervous "okay my father was believe it or not Richard Potter Harry he was your great-grandfather" Harry looked at Hermione "so you're my great-great aunt? Awesome that I have family" he then hugged her.

Hermione hugged him back "yes dad also told me him and mum met when she came here on holiday for two weeks and well 9 months later I was born"

Harry smiled "so you know about our family?"

Hermione nodded "dad explained everything to me whilst we was in limbo. He told me you and I need to go claim our inheritance"

Harry smiled at her "okay let's go and do that"

Hermione then said "we need Remus and Tonks too it concerns them too"

Remus and Tonks came downstairs at that moment "we'll go with you Harry, Hermione" Remus replied.

"Molly can you look after Teddy whilst we sort things out"? Said Tonks to her friend.

Molly nodded her head "of course I can Remus, Tonks.

Tonks and Remus thanked her then kissed Teddy then apparated to Gringotts the bank that was known to store the gold of many witches and wizards. Harry and Hermione also apparated there too but after Hermione placed a glamour charm on her eyes so they looked brown again.

At Gringotts….

The four arrived at Gringotts and Hermione said "we would like to see Master Racknock the Potter family accountant"

The receptionist goblin then said "wait here just a moment I will fetch him"

A moment later the banks director who was also in charge of the Potter family account said "you four had best step into my office"

They went into his office and then the director said "am I to understand you are here to claim your inheritance Mr Potter?"

Harry whilst nodding said "yes but it isn't just me who is here to claim the Potter inheritance. Hermione is also a Potter because she is my great-grandfather's daughter"

Remus then said "I remember Charlus telling me, James, Sirius and Peter that he had a sister Hermione who disappeared from her mother's home however I didn't think"

Hermione nodded and said "I was the child. Somehow Deatheaters got a hold of the information and well they kidnapped me then placed be in this time period"

The director listening to this "interesting but still we must run a simple DNA test to check that she is indeed of the Potter linage"

Hermione nodded her head and held out her hand for the blood test. The director pricked her finger and the drop of Hermione's blood revealed she was a Potter.

He then said "okay Mr Potter here is your ring as Lord Potter and it seems your godfather Mr Black also left you the Black fortune and therefore you are also Lord Black. Miss Potter here is your ring as Lady Potter"

Harry and Hermione opened the boxes and placed the rings on their fingers which re-sized to fit them.

After they placed the rings on their fingers Hermione said "Harry there's another thing my father told me"

Harry, Remus and Tonks looked at her as she explained "Some of our family are still alive. I think we should go to Potter Manor to see"

Remus then said "I think it's a good idea we do that"

Harry nodded his head "Okay let's go"

And so the four of them apparated out of Gringotts to Potter Manor taking the deeds/documents with them.

**A/N: I tried to do this as quick as I could and well I hope you like it **


End file.
